Deadpool
by HazelHype
Summary: I'm adding characters to the movie with unwanted permission and unneeded help from the Merc himself. Rated M cuz it's Deadpool, asshole.


Okay, characters are essential. So, if you have a character you would like to submit, I have a forum here. It's easy to find. Actually, it's the only Deadpool forum here. Just make sure that you're using desktop mode when submitting.

* * *

I really want these OC's to be realistic.

Name (first and last)

Alias (codename)

Birthday (mm/dd/yyyy)

Gender (can be transgender, transsexual, transverse, whatever you want)

Sexual orientation (I'm diverse, meaning i like there to be variety, so I hope you are, too)

Romantic Interest

Appearance (if your OC has physical mutations, put them with "mutations")

Mutations

Likes

Dislikes

Fear

Short Bio

Side with: Ajax, X-MEN, or Deadpool (your choice)

* * *

 **Current accepted applicants**

* * *

Kagura Yokai

Kitsune

Exact birthday is unknown, but the year is 1995

Female

Bisexual

No one yet, but she does think Weasel is cute.

Stands 5'6", has ivory-white skin, waist-long black hair and golden eyes. Her breast cup size is a C, she has a slim build.

Her ears are black fox ears at the top of her head, she has a black fox tail that extends from her spine, elongated fangs, her nails are naturally black but can extend into claws, heightened senses, slight super speed, at least twice the speed of humans, healing factor, flexibility and if she absolutely has to, can shapeshift into a fox.

Like quiet evenings for meditation, drawing in her sketchbook, and listening to Deadpool just blabber on, cuz lets admit it, thats one quality we never want gone

Dislikes oversized egos, death threats to her friends, and Colossus constantly babying her.

Her greatest fear is being alone.

She has always wanted friends when she was little, and now that she has them, she's afraid of losing them.

Kagura was left outside the Fushimi Inari Shrine in Kyoto, Japan. The monks raised her and she grew up playing in the shrine. The monks tried to give her a normal life, but with her mutation, they knew it wouldn't be easy. One day, a man in a wheelchair came up to the shrine and told the monks about his school for gifted children. Excited to know that she wasn't alone, Kagura begged the monks to let her go. Ever since, Kagura has trained as an X-MAN.

X-MEN, but she really likes Deadpool enough to help whenever he needs it.

* * *

Name;; Alicia Jane Smith

Alias;; Petrify

Birthday;; June 23rd, 1996

Gender;; Female

Sexual orientation;; Pansexual

Appearance;; Alicia has long black hair, with some of it falling in front of her right eye. She stands at an average height, and has a curvy figure - but nothing too over the top. Overall, Alicia is a very normal looking person - quite average and plain. She wears mirrored black glasses, and hardly wears makeup. Her clothing attire is rather simple, consisting a plain shirt, leather jacket, jeans, and red sneakers.

Mutations;; Her mutation damaged her left eye severely - making her vision blurred and giving her vision an almost grey scale type of vibe from her perspective. Her right eye is completely able to see color and clear images, but there's a cost. If someone makes contact with her right eye for a period over ten seconds they will slowly become petrified (turned into stone). Alicia can completely cancel the petrification - but again at a cost. Pain is the thing that helps her reverse the process - and she has a phobia of pain (Algophobia), so it takes a hell of a lot of willpower and courage to reverse it.

Likes;; She loves music - anything from Beethoven to AC/DC, as long as it has a nice harmony she'll give it a try. Alicia learns a lot through touch, she normally can remember someone by the way their skin feels, of course if she has touched them before.

Dislikes;; Looking at people, her mutation, her lack of courage and willpower, and the fact she has to wear mirrored glasses every day in order to prevent her making someone stone-like

Short Bio;; Alicia was born in France, and was given to a foster family whom knew of her mutation. In France, mutations were kept top secret - and only validated families could have a mutated child. Alicia, from a young age, wore glasses in order to keep people from looking into her eyes. Being home schooled, she never had contact with the outside world, until her parents gave her a chance to go to a school... A special school. From under the wing of various people at the Academy, she soon learnt how to reverse her powers. She never felt... Accepted there. Alicia felt too destructive - too dangerous. She ran away from the academy and has yet to be found by Xavier's mutants, however she doesn't want to be found by them - she wants to be found by something more... Corrupted. Something that would suit her dangerous abilities.

Side with;; Previously X-MEN, soon to be a part of Ajax's crew

((Yooo hopefully this is okay! If anything needs changing let me know c: ))

* * *

Name Michael Brand,

Alias: Sith

Birthday: 1962, possibly late October

Gender: Male

Seemingly straight, but flirty enough with both genders to make you wonder.

Appearance: biologically 30 due to time dialation 5'11"/180 cm. Drirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, Scotch/Irish descent with a South Boston accent. He is typically armed with several revolvers customized to fire shotgun shells, wears a grey pilot coat over brown best and white button down shirt.

Mutations: Micheal can bend space to create short wormholes, making anything in his line-of-sight effectively point blank. Although he can use the wormholes for travel, longer distances will affect his exit speed, making long jumps dangerous. Because firing though wormholes negates spread, he wields shotguns as accurately as sniper rifles. (in other words, a gun specialist who can "flash step" short distances, and the harder/longer he concentrates on a target, the more powerfully his guns hit. Given enough focus, he could theoretically turn a party popper into a howitzer.) He is resistant to telepathy, but not 100%. When using his powers at higher levels his pupils will dilate and his eyes will bloodshot, at maxed level his skin turns red with black veins.

Note: the wormholes become visible distortions at higher concentration, giving slight warning. At lower levels only someone with heightened senses can predict his shots.

Likes: Learning, taking things - or people - apart to sea how they work, heights, seafood, driven to superiority.

Dislikes: Authority, people who he feels don't pull their weight.

Fears/triggers: Sith fears his powers will become unstable and he'll phase out of time again and hates the idea of failing, often making him obsessive overly competitive.

Short Bio: Born to a dock worker and a school teacher, Michael took to stealing at a young age to help with bills. When his powers emerged he began to experience leaps forward in time, loosing weeks, even months at a time. After loosing nearly 20 years total, he was found by a Dr Killebrew, who stablized his powers, earning Michael's loyalty to Weapon X, but he veiws Ajax as something of a rival. After Ajax took over, Sith began to waiver in his resolve to the lab.

Side: Weapon X/Ajax

* * *

Holland Scarlett

Venus

May 1, 1989

Female

Straight

Not currently in a relationship, but she wouldn't mind dating Wade.

Holland has strawberry blonde hair that reaches just past her shoulders. She has a peachy skin tone and is 5'7". She is kind of tall with a slender build. Her eyes are a dark olive green color. She also has dimples on both of her cheeks.

Holland has Thermal Manipulation, which means she can create, shape and manipulate temperature around her. When she uses her powers, two red circles can be found on the palms of her hands. Her eyes also have a reddish orange lining around her eyes. She can make it freezing cold or boiling hot. Holland can use her powers on others, but it takes a little more work out of her.

Holland likes Wade, sarcasm, anything with chocolate, horror movies, and her powers.

Holland dislikes whining, silence, alcohol, small spaces, and needles.

Holland's greatest fear is losing her powers, she feels like she would be weak without them. She fears of being a normal human.

Holland was born in Arizona, her mother died during birth. She grew up staying with her father, and she was the only child. Her father worked a lot so they didn't do much together, but they still had a healthy relationship. Holland didn't discover her powers until she was in high school, but she grew to love them. After graduating from high school Holland moved out to be on her own. She hopped from town to town and city to city, working jobs like waitress and mechanic. She met Wade one night after she was leaving on of her jobs and was on her way home. She's grown fond of him ever since. She checks in on her father every now and then.

Holland sides with Deadpool.

* * *

Name: Nicholas Grausam

Alias: Callous

Birthday: December 6th, 1993 (22)

Gender: Male

Sexual orientation: Bi, men more sexually, women more romantically

Romantic Interest: Has a thing for Angel Dust, but would bed just about anyone

Appearance: 188 cm/6 ft 2in. He has Brown hair and eyes and considers himself a very handsome young man.

Mutations: Callous can crystalize dead organic tissue, such as natural cloth, leather, wood and bone, as well as his fingernails and the outer layer of his skin or other people's. This makes them much harder, making cloth like chainmail and leather like steel. His clothes are designed to become like a Knight's armor when he does this and he carries leather gloves and a cowl to complete the set. The fortified cells go back to normal after about 2 to 3 minutes after he lets go or as soon as he wills it. His weapon if choice is a mace, but will use any medieval style weapon. He is slightly stronger than Deadpool physically, but not as agile.

Likes: himself, adventure, competition, sex, anything for adrenaline

Dislikes: loosing, looking bad, being bored

Fear: humiliation, rejection, typical narcissistic stuff

Short Bio: despite a comfortable upbringing, Nicholas had a love of mind games and took to gambling and con artistry as a professional hobby. Gifted at both he amassed a small fortune quickly until finally he wagered himself against the chance to "win" super powers for the thrill, unaware his so called victory would land him in a slave collar. He eventually used his wealth to buy his own freedom and join Ajax for the rush of facing other superpowered fighters.

Side with: Ajax

* * *

Missy (Melissa) Miller (OC Taken from my DP fics)

Missy

September 14th 1986

Female

Heterosexual

Romantic Interest: Deadpool ( but at the moment probably sees him more as an annoying friend)

Tall, long caramel hair, usually slightly tonged. Green eyes. Works in an office so is usually seen to be wearing high heels, a pencil skirt with a smart blouse.

No mutations (as of yet...)

Likes peace and quiet. Netflix and take out food. Deadpool if he's good.

Dislikes Deadpool dropping in unexpectedly. Deadpool embarrassing her at work. And pineapple and anchovie pizza.

Fears: Losing her job

Has been friends with Deadpool since she found him collapsed on her window ledge with Wolverine sized claw marks through his chest. He likes to call her his best friend or even girlfriend. But Missy just ignores him. Her Mom lives in Florida and due to her arthritis only gets to visit very rarely. She rents an apartment across town which DP likes to invade intermittently.

Sides with DP although she spends a lot of time rolling her eyes at him as she does so Feel free to use or change as you see fit. She would be good as an aside to the action. :)

* * *

 ** _All this authoress thinks about is writing a fanfiction and this is how she starts it? Seriously? What the fucking fuck is wrong with you, PunkMutantGargoyleChica?_**


End file.
